


If Wishing Made It So

by harmonyfb



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2550758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmonyfb/pseuds/harmonyfb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set sometime in Season 2 of <i>Angel, the Series</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	If Wishing Made It So

He stood with the number in his hand a long, long time. Vengeance demon; owed him a favor. Said for him she'd bend the rules, if they ever needed bending. He didn't know why he'd held onto the card – seemed smart to have that weapon even if...

He'd never thought to use it, up 'til now. It was just – he was so confused – him and Darla and Dru, and all of them linked in this endless chain of blood and pain. All those years, brooding and crying over his evil deeds, and the one piece of hell he couldn't let go of was her. Even now, god help him, even now he wanted so badly to have her back, be her beautiful boy, lose himself in her all-consuming malice. He'd never be free of wanting her, not in his heart.

He picked up the phone, its low, dull tone like a bell. One phone call, one wish, and he'd be free. She'd be free. He could make it so Darla had never been turned, so that they'd never met. They'd all be free.

His fingers hovered over the buttons. One wish...and Darla would die insane from syphilis in a gutter somewhere. He'd drink himself to death like his friends had done. And Dru...

He dropped the phone back in its cradle, threw the crumpled paper to the ground. Good, evil, he wasn't sure how to tell them apart anymore. They'd all be better off – the world would be better off, if all of them were long since dust. He just couldn't bear to wish it were so.


End file.
